Brothers Together
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Takes place after WDC. Trey tries to get his brothers to be a family again, but this did not happen right away, so he did something that would almost get rid of the pain. Rated T for violence, child abuse, and some mild curses.
1. The Secret

**Hello everyone. As you can see, chapter one has been re-written. Ugh, to many mistakes in Grammar and spelling, along with punctuation. If you are wondering how I did this, I simply used an Export chapter to replace the old chapter. If you need more information about it, just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Trey Arclight was walking through the Arclight's new headquarters. It had been four weeks after the WDC tournament, and he finally thought his family was reunited again, but he was wrong...

About a couple of days after the WDC, his brothers were at it again, it was like nothing had happened, at least his dad was almost fully "him" again. But no, Trey did not want just his father back, he wanted his brothers back as well.

Everyday they would argue, Trey even tried to jump in and calm them down, but it did nothing.

One day, Quinton and Quattro were in a heated argument, and soon resumed to violence. Trey tried to come in and stop his brothers, until Quatrro yelled in his face, "SHUT UP! YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN! THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU, AND QUINTON!" Those words rung in his head, his brother hated him, why? He did nothing wrong.

But no, those words stung, and they couldn't get out of Trey's head, but he did have a way to deal with it...

He went to the kitchen, got a kitchen knife, and then went to the bathroom. He held the Knife near his wrist, thinking if he realty wanted to do this, he then heard Quatrro's words in his head. They did not care about him, so why did he have to care about himself.

He then raised the knife, and slit his arm, then all the pain left his body...We'll, the mental pain left his body, but not his arm, it hurt like hell. Soon he felt weak, he got a towel and put pressure on his wrist, he then went to the sink and washed up.

After he washed up, he went for some new clothes, got them on and used the sleeves to hide the mark.

* * *

**Ok, so I bet you are thinking " Why can't he just re write the entire story all together?" Well, I just don't want to start ALL over again. The reason for this is because This story has come really far and I don't want to write it again. Hope you understand and see you in the next re written chapter or a new chapter that will be coming soon :)**


	2. Secret Revealed

**Alright, back with another rewritten/exported chapter. The good thing about doing export chapters is that you don't have to do much. Ugh, it's really hard to make chapters when you don't really know how it's going to end. Ugh. Shout out to KaibaGirl17 for Arclight Week! :) I will definitely post something once I get the chance!:D So enjoy this exported chapter. ㈴7**

* * *

Everyday Trey would put it in his daily schedule to cut himself soon his obsession of it increased. He then came from a simple kitchen knife, to a deadly butcher knife. He would cut about three times each day, but if he was feeling really depressed, he would cut five times.

No one knew of Trey's secret, until one day...

Trey was finished eating his dinner, and was ready to cut.

He waited until everyone was finished eating, and when they were, he went inside the kitchen, got the butcher knife, went into the Bathroom, and cut about 3 times. He then got a towel like usual, and put pressure on his wrist. He then washed up and went to the kitchen to put the knife back, but before he did, he put on his pink long sleeved shirt, he then put the knife in its handle and was ready to go to bed, until he heard a voice.

"Trey, what are you doing this late at night?" The Gimmick Puppet duelist asked.

"Umm.. I was just getting a midnight snack... That's all... and suddenly I'm not that hungry, good night!" Trey said quickly, making his way towards the door. His wrist was aching for him to cut, but he couldn't, not with Quatrro here.

Before he could get to his room Quatrro stopped him while grabing his wrist. "Wait Trey I need to talk to y-" He could not finish his statement as Trey screamed in agony, since Quatrro was touching his aching wrist. Quatrro was taken back by this sudden noise.

"What is it Trey?" Quatrro asked. "Nothing you just frightened me."Trey lied.

Quatrro's eyes narrowed, something was not right here.

Trey tried to get out of Quatrro's iron grip, but it was no use, his brother was just to strong.

"Ugh, umm... Quatrro could you please let go, I need to go to sleep." Trey said, still struggling, Quatrro just stared, and said nothing. "Quatrro let go!" Trey demanded, but his brother wouldn't budge. "QUATRRO, YOU NEED LET GO, NOW! Trey screemed, lucky the headquarters was huge so Quinton, or Vetrix would not hear him.

"No..." His brother finally spoke in a icy voice. He then rolled up Trey's sleeve, and saw something that disgusted him. Trey felt like he was going to cry, but he held them in for now, but he knew one thing. He's secret, was not much of a secret anymore...

* * *

**There might still be some mistakes, but I will edit sooner or later. My Birthday is coming up this Saturday! ㇳ3ㇴ1ㇴ0 :D Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Don't Tell

Hey everybody, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quatrro looked at the marks, on his brothers arm, some looked old, and some looked new, but all of them looked like they would scar Trey for a long time.

"T-Trey, why" Quatrro chocked, trying to hold his own emotions at bay. Trey yanked his arm out of his brothers grip." You weren't suppose to see this Quatrro, just leave me alone" Trey said, tears streaming down his cheeks." THE HELL I SHOULD! Trey you need serious help!" Quatrro snapped, how could his brother do this to himself.

"SHUT UP!" Trey screamed, Tears streaming down face, like a waterfall. "Why should you care,you hate me don't you" Trey said in a icy tone. Quatrro was speechless, his brother yelled at him, and told him to shut up, was he doing this, just because he said he hated him, in a pit of rage? Quatrro now felt guilt rise in him, the reason his little brother was cutting himself, was because of him?

"Trey" Quatrro mumbled softly. Suddenly Trey went for the knife and started cutting his wrist repeatedly, blood was all over the entire kitchen, Quattro's face had blood spatter on him as we'll. "What? isn't THIS what you wanted" Trey said, feeling completely weak. Before Trey could cut again, Quattro snatched the knife out his hand, he then threw it at the wall.

This did not stop Trey, he was running to the knife and grabbed it from the wall, he then cut to more times. " STOP TREY!" Quatrro yelled, yanking the Knife from its handle, but Trey then grabbed the tip of the knife and used the edge of it to cut himself 4 times (yikes) It was then a battle of the wits, and soon Quattro succeeded in taking the Knife's edge from Trey, again he threw it at the wall.

Trey was then pulled in to a strong embrace. "QUATRRO, LET ME GO, RIGHT THIS INSTANT, NOW!" Trey wailed. "Trey, shut up and stop struggling" Quatrro demanded.

After about 10 mins of constant screaming from Trey, he suddenly began to sob, and cry uncontrollably, Quatrro comforting him. "Shhh, its ok Trey, t things alright" Quatrro soothed. "But Quatrro you said you hate me, it hurts, it really hurts" Trey said, under sobs.

"Trey, I really did not mean that, I was just really mad, but it's fine now Trey" Quatrro assured. "Quatrro, can you promise me Something?" Trey said, still sobbing. " of course Trey, what is it?" Quatrro asked.

"Promise me that you won't tell Quinton or are father" Trey said.

* * *

Like it, we'll I did, leave a review.


	4. I-I Promise

Thank you all for you're kind reviews on this story. Now enjoy!

* * *

"Quattro, do you promise?" Trey asked, hot tears stinging his cheeks.

"I can't Trey,I can't keep this from Quinton, and are Father, it's wrong, and you need serious help" Quatrro protest.

"Quatrro, you have no Idea what kind of pain I'm going through" stated aid in a sobbing voice.

"Just please, promise me you won't tell, or I will never forgive you" Trey said, tears still in his eyes. Quatrro sighed, he didn't want his brother to hate him,but he has to tell Quinton, or his father or both on what happened, or something else might happen that will be completely out of his control. He soon came to his senses, and was ready to answer.

"I-I promise," Quatrro hesitantly said, momently regretting his words.

"Good, but know this, if Quinton or are Father come up to me, and ask me why I would abuse myself, then I will never forgive you, are we clear?" Trey warned, in a cold voice that sent shivers down Quatrro's spine.

When Quatrro didn't respond, Trey got his answer.

"Good, now I'm going back to bed, but remember youre promise" Trey stated, walking to his room.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Trey never really never stopped cutting since his incident but Quatrro, but his obsession over it was decreasing, but that did not mean he would still cut.

Quatrro was keeping an eye out for Trey, but was avoiding him as well.

He has no idea what to do, tell Quinton and Vetrix ( I will just call him Byron from now on) and risk breaking his promise with Trey? Or should he keep the promise, and maybe Trey might forgive him, ether way both options was very risky.

Quinton was noticing something strange about his brothers.

They have not talked to each other all morning.

Then Quinton started to get suspicious about Trey.

He would go into the Restroom everyday. Same for when they eat.

Quinton started to get very nervous about his brothers, and he was about to find out what was going on, whether they like it, or not.

* * *

Will Quatrro keep his promise? Will Trey keep cutting? Will Quinton and Byron find out about this little secret secret soon? these questions will be answered in future Chapters!


	5. Consequences

**What's up everybody! Ok first off I want to thank ALL of the kind reviews on this story! Now on with story, Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinton was walking down the halls of the headquarters.

He was getting very worried about his Brothers.

Quinton is certain that he will find out what is happening between them no matter what.

* * *

Trey was getting the knife and was heading towards the bathroom, but suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Acting quickly, he rushed into the bathroom, locked the doors, and kept silent.

He heard the footsteps come past the bathroom, and when the footsteps were out of range for him to hear, he then brought the knife towards his wrist, and then slashed his wrist 6 times.

Blood came out of his injury. It then began to drip to the ground. Soon, Trey's vision was becoming blurry, and his entire body felt extremely weak.

He felt like he was going to faint. He then fell to his Knees and began to pant.

He tried to grab a towel, but was to weak to get on his own feet.

After count less seconds of struggling, Trey started to get weaker and weaker, and soon fainted.

* * *

Quatrro was walking to the Bathroom and once he got there, he put his hand on the door knob, turned it, but found that it was locked.

Out of pure frustration, he started banging on the door as loud as he could, trying to get the attention for whoever was inside.( and believe me, he's getting a lot of attention)

"Quatrro, could you stop banging on the door, I already have a headache" Quinton said with a sigh.

"Hey it's not my fault, someone locked the **DAMN DOOR!**" Quatrro snapped, banging on the door once more.**  
**

"Quatro, stop it, are Father is trying to rest" Quinton stated, grabbing his brothers hand to stop him from banging on the door. Quatrro growled.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME QUINTON! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I HATE YOU!"** Quatrro screamed , to Quintom's surprise. They then heard a moan escape from the door.

Quinton figured it was Trey the moment they heard the moan. Quinton then repeatedly kicked the door open. They then spotted Trey on the ground. blood was everywhere. The sight made The two Arclight brothers gasp.

Quatrro then felt guilt rise in him. He should have told his Brother sooner, and maybe this all could be avoided.

"Oh my God! Quatrro quickly wake up our Father, I will call the Hospital, we must act quickly" Quinton stated in pure shock.

Quatrro did not protest after that, it's the least he could do to save his Brother.

* * *

**like it! Leave a review!**


	6. Unexpected Guest

**I'm Back! Ok, first off I would like to apologize for taking a long time to update. The reason for this, is because I got in a huge writers block, and I was helping my friends take care of the SOPA problem. Since all of that stuff has been taken care of, I would like to give a thanks to the AWESOME reviews to this story. Another thing is when I read one of the reviews, it said that you guys wanted Byron Arclight or Vetrix to come into the story, and you will see a lot of him in future chapters, including this chapter. Now, enough chat, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

The ambulance left with Trey an hour ago, and Quinton and his father Byron were getting worried.

"How could this happen? There seem to be nothing wrong with Trey." Quinton said, in a worried tone.

Byron Just nodded his head in agreement. Even though he mis-treated his sons, he still loved and cared for them, and he doesn't want them to get hurt.

"We'll, whatever is going on, I'm sure we will find out sooner or later" Quinton stated.

* * *

Trey was in his hospital bed, thinking on what just happened. It had been an hour since he was taken to the hospital. At first he had no idea what happened, but then he remembered cutting himself countless times. He was surprised that he managed to survive after loosing so much blood.

Trey now felt extremely weak, and his wrist was still soar after cutting it. Trey did regret putting his brother Quatrro in so much pressure, but he had no choice! If Quinton and his Father found out about cutting himself, he would be treated like a baby and he did not want that. He is a 15 year old boy who knows how to take care of himself, he should not be treated like a 3 year old.

He just hoped Quatrro would not tell Quinton and his Father about his "secret".

Treys thoughts were interrupted when his hospital door suddenly opened.

"We'll, look what we have here, Quatrro's miserable little brother." A cold voice said.

Trey thought he heard the voice before but he could not put his finger on it.

Then, a figure came into the room, it then locked the doors and took its hood off.

Trey's eyes widened as he found out who the figure was.

It was the one and only, Reginald Kastle.

* * *

Quatrro could not sleep that night. Ever since Trey told him to keep the "secret" he has been put in to a wall of pressure.

He just wants all of this pressure and stress to go away. Maybe then he could feel the emotion he never felt ever since he was a child...Happiness.

Quatrro decided to get some sleep, but failed countlessly.

He didn't no why, but it felt like he was suppose to go to Trey and see if he was okay.

Quatrro soon thrashed away those thoughts. He knew Trey was sensitive and all, but he can handle himself...right?

* * *

**Wish this was on television, anyways, review.**


	7. Guilt Consuming And Bloody Beating

**Good grief! These stories take a lot out of you, any way sorry for the long wait, bout to graduate from high school, and..yeah, lots of crazy stuff going on. This chapter might be longer then the other chapters, but idk the exact length of the chapter so please don't hate on me If it is short. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh Zexal, even though I want to...**

* * *

Quatrro still could not sleep that night, so he decided get up out of bed, then he went to the kitchen. Once he got there, he saw the knife that Trey had been cutting himself.

Quatrro lightly growled in disgust while looking at the knife that once hurt Trey.

Quatrro was getting really pissed off about this little "secret" that Trey and he had.

How could Quatrro just sit back while his little brother was torturing and killing himself piece by piece?

Quatrro sighed, he could not keep this from his brother and father forever..but Trey never said he could tell someone besides his father and brother.

An idea popped in Quatrro's head. He hated to do this and he got really annoyed with the person he was going to tell the truth too, but he has no choice, maybe if that person interfered with this family's problems like he did the last time, then this could be settled once and for all. But that special person is...Yuma.

* * *

Trey gasped as he saw Reginald kastle, which he is normally called Shark, was in his hospital room.

"H-how did you get in here?! There is no way the the staff here would let a person like you in here!" Trey said in a state of shock, fear, and surprise.

Shark smirked "It was easy, I come here almost every day to come and see my sister that you're stupid Brother Quatrro put in the hospital, and when I heard that that Quatrro's little brother was hear and I thought it was a perfect opportunity to stop in and check on you."Shark explained.

"Ok, well you checked up on me now get out" Trey demanded.

Sharks smirk widened.

"Not so fast pipsqueak, I still have not gotten what I came here for"

"And what would that be?" Trey asked

"Revenge" Shark chuckled.

Trey's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You know that you're brother put my sister in the hospital correct? Well now that I have a person who Quatrro cares about, I can finally get my revenge and pay back!" Shark said in anger.

"B-but Shark have you learned from Yuma that revenge get's you nowhere in life?" Trey said.

"Of course I have learned, but before I do so..I want to get one more taste out revenge first" Shark said.

Trey eyes widened once more as Sharks fist came punching his face. Trey was sent to the wall from the attack, Shark then took out a knife and started stabbing Trey in the back. Trey screamed as his back was being tortured.

"Don't worry, I am not going to kill you, I am just going to put you in the state my sister is right now thanks to you're brother" Shark said in disgust. He then kicked Trey in the torso.

He then Trey up and started to twist Trey's arm. when Shark heard a crack he was sure i his job with his arm was done. Trey cried out as he heard and felt his arm crack. Shark then pushed Trey in to the wall, got out the knife and started slashing on his victim's back.

Trey then started to to cry, he knew he suffered from cutting himself countless times, but what Shark was doing was just cruel.

About an hour later, Shark left a bloody Trey on the floor.

Both then heard a someone knocking on the door, it was the nurse.

"Trey are you doing alright in there? The nurse asked trying to get the door open.

Shark then picked Trey up and punched him in the face.

"Now if you tell anyone what happened here, I will kill you, got it?" Shark threatened.

Trey fearfully nodded his head.

"Good" Shark then went to the window and jumped out.

The nurse finally got the door open and to her horror was Trey on the floor half a live.

* * *

**Is It good, please say so in reviews.**

**I am tired so..uhh..yeah**


	8. Visitor, Disappeared, And Barians

**I AM BACK! Thanks so much for having patients with me a ow on to show story. Thank you ChoukoLightSpirit for the suggestion, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Trey! Trey! Are you ok?! What happened?!" The Nurse screamed in worry.

"I...I-I did this..." Trey gasped, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Why would you do that Trey!?" The Nurse asked.

"I-.." Before Trey could finish, he then started to lose consciousness. His eyes then closed, and then everything went black...

* * *

Quatrro was taking a walk to clear his head when he heard his phone. It was Quinton.

"Yeah?" Quatrro answered.

"Quatrro! The hospital just called! Trey is in critical condition!" Quinton stated in panic.

"What! What happened!?" Quatrro asked in surprise.

"Trey told one of the Nurses that he had caused himself pain. They said there were cutts and bruises all over him, plus he lost a major amount of blood. He is being checked on right now. I am on my way to the hospital right now." Quinton explained.

"Ok, I will meet you there" Quatrro stated, hanging up the phone.

Once Quatrro got to the hospital, he spotted Quinton talking to one of the doctors.

"Quinton, I am here. What's going on?" Quatrro asked.

"The Doctor said that Trey will be fine, he just needs to rest." Quinton stated calmly. He sounded more panicked on the phone then he was now.

"Where is father?" Quatrro asked, not seeing him.

"He is at the house sleeping. I did not want him to worry about Trey so I left him there." Quinton explained while Quatrro nodded.

"Now, what's this about Trey beating himself up again" Quatrro asked.

"Our Nurse stated that she found Trey on the floor bleeding in serious condition . Before he passed out, he stated that he was the one who did it. But that makes no sense...Nothing in that hospital room had tools to do that much damage to a person." The Doctor explained.

Quatrro then tensed after that. "_If Trey did not do this...Then who did?" Quatrro thought._

"Um Doctor? Is there a girl named Rio Kastle here?" Quatrro asked.

"Yes, why?" The Doctor asked.

Quatrro then walked off after that. "Quatrro? Where are you going?" Quinton asked.

"I am gonna go settle a score."

* * *

Back at the house, Byron Arclight was sleeping in his bed when he heard A knock on his door.

He then walked down the stairs to see who it was. When he opened the door to see who it was...It was...

Trey, Quatrro, and Quinton's Mother, and his wife...

* * *

"Can I see him?" Quinton asked.

"Yes, he is resting now but...Yes, you can see him." The Doctor stated.

The Doctor then led Quinton towards Trey's room...But no one was there...

* * *

**"Is everything prepared for our departure?" **The Barian known as Dumon asked.

**"Yes, everything is prepared and ready" **The Barian named Mizar stated.

**"Perfect. Now lets get down they're and retrieve Yuma's numbers!" **Dumon ordered, the Four Barian emperors nodding. Everyone then constructed an overlay network and were on there way towards Earth.

Vector chuckled, things were going as according to plan...

* * *

**Like it, pls review.**


	9. Friendly Advise And Barian's Attacks!

**Ok everyone I am back and ready to update, hope you enjoy. :) Oops almost forgot the disclaimer. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Quatrro: Yeah, because he is to busy doing school then working on his sketches!**

**Me: Yes everyone, I wanna be an Animator, so what!?**

**Trey: Quatrro be quiet and let Mtvlion2003 do his work!**

**Me: Thank you Trey :) And ****just for that, you are going to be the main character in this chapter.**

**Trey: :D**

**Quatrro: D:**

**Quinton :|**

* * *

Trey was running in unimaginable pain. He had no idea why even left the Hospital. Luckily all the nurses left the room to get more supplies for him. He quickly got the nearest window and jumped. When he jumped, he quickly hung on another window far down to not break any bones while landing on the ground.

Now, Trey was running through an alley way...Well actually he was pretty much jogging since his entire body was in a huge amount of pain.

Suddenly he slipped on a puddle and fell down, hard. His body was in too much pain for him to get up. Soon his vision faded and his eyes were getting lazier by the second. He was about to pass out when he heard a voice.

"Trey?" A familiar voice is what he heard. He then looked up and spotted none other then Yuma.

"Y-Yuma?" Trey whispered, a little surprised that his only friend was now here, seeing hand in pain and in fear.

"Trey! What happened to you!?" Yuma screamed in worry, kneeling down beside Trey.

"Trey, are you alright!?" Yuma asked, seeing Trey's condition.

"I-I'm fine Yuma.." Trey gagged, coughing up blood.

"Trey! We need to get you to a hospital!" Yuma exclaimed. Trey twitched at that, his mind telling him that why would he want to go there? A place where everyone pitied him? A place where he was watched Twenty-four seven? Hell, he barely managed to get those nurses out of the room for him to escape.

"No! I don't want to go to the hospital!" Trey yelled.

"Trey you have to! If you don't, you could die!" Yuma insisted, not wanting his friend that he risked so much to save die without him doing anything.

"Well maybe that's better!" Trey screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks. Yuma was surprised by this and backed away.

It took Trey some time to sink in what he said before he quickly stopped crying and wiped the tears away.

"Trey? What are you talking about?" Yuma asked, a little overwhelmed at what he just heard.

Trey then pulled up his sleeve and showed Yuma the cuts. Yuma's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Trey!? Who did this!?" Yuma asked.

"Me..." Trey whispered in a ashamed and sad tone, tears also forming back up in his eyes.

"What!? Why Trey!?" Yuma asked, really shocked at why one of his friends would do something like this to himself.

"I was just trying to wash away all the pain I feel inside...My brothers are arguing again and...I just wanted to do "this" to my self so I would feel less pain then I did." Trey stated sadly.

"But Trey, when I am feeling down, I don't cut my self. I just talk to my friends and have fun and duel. That's what "Feeling the flow" is all about!" Yuma said with a big warm smile.

Trey smiled as well. Yuma then noticed that Trey had several injuries on his chest and back.

"Gosh Trey, you really were sad and feeling down huh?" Yuma stated, looking at Trey's scars.

"Well, I did not do this to my self..." Trey said, shaking a bit.

We'll if it was not you, who then?" Yuma asked, his tone turning a little angry.

"It was...Shark..." Trey confessed. Yuma's eyes widened once again. Except this time it was filled with sadness, anger, and hurt.

"Shark did this!? Why the heck would he do that!?" Yuma asked with anger and shock.

"I don't know...Maybe he just wanted payback for what Quatrro did to his sister" Trey stated.

"Payback? But Quatrro did not mean to do that! Besides, I thought Shark forgot about getting revenge And moved on!" Yuma stated confusingly.

"I guess he did not see it that way..." Trey stated.

"Look Trey, I am sorry for what you have been going through. I am gonna call your Brothers." Yuma said, getting out his phone.

"NO! Don't call them! Please! Yuma don't call them! Just Please...!" Trey begged. Yuma saw that Trey really did not want him to call his brothers so he put his phone a way.

"Ok. Don't worry Trey, I won't let you go with your brothers if you don't want to. But if you want, You can sleep at my house for the night." Yuma stated with a smile.

"Ok, but I am in pain right now so do you think you have any healing supplies?" Trey asked, twitching with pain as he got up on his feet.

"Yeah! My Grandma use to be a nurse! She can fix you up!" Yuma stated with a grin.

"Thanks, Yuma." Trey thanked.

"No Problem." Yuma said with a smile.

Just when he said that, an Overlay Network formed in front of them, and out came Alito, Mizar, Vector, Dumon, and Girag.

"Hello, Yuma." Dumon simply stated.

* * *

Kite was on his monitor screen when he saw a weird signal coming from Heartland city. Kite's eyes widened as he knew what that signal was.

"Kite? What is it?" Kite's brother, Hart, asked.

"Hart, the Barians are here." Kite said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.** **Oh and Quatrro, next chap, your the main character.**

**Quatrro: Finally!**

**Quinton: Try to make it quick, I want to make this story over with as possible.**

**Me: In due time Quinton, but this story has a Long way to go. And I mean a Looong way to go.**

**All three Arclight brothers: D:**


	10. A Strange Gift

**Ok I am back. Sorry Quatrro but I can't seem to squeeze you into the chapter as a main character, but you will get some reading time in this chapter, but not much.**

**Quatrro: Are you serious!? My fan service needs this! What made you change your mind!?**

**Me: Lack of interest, I already made a document story of you as a main character in this chapter but it just did not add up...Sorry.**

**Quatrro: DAMMIT!**

**Trey: Don't worry Quatrro, maybe next chapter you will get to be the main character.**

**Me: Actually, next chapter is Quinton, and he's in this chapter a little bit as well.**

**Trey: Really? Ok, next chapter then?**

**Me: No, Vetrix, THEN Quatrro.**

**Quatrro: That's it! I'm out of here!**

**Me: Huh, we'll now that he is gone, I guess he won't get his scene in this chapter. What a shame. Now, Vetrix, disclaimer please?**

**Vetrix: Sure. Mtvlion2003 does not own us or Yugioh Zexal. Shin does.**

**Me: Very good, now everybody get prepared!**

* * *

Trey and Yuma were now staring at Dumon, Alito, Girag, Mizar, and Vector in shock.

"Who are you guys!?" Yuma asked, getting a little worried.

"We are the Barians." Dumon stated calmly.

"Remember me, Yuma?" Vector stated, taking off his cloak. Yuma's eyes widened.

"Your that Barian that took over Doctor Faker and tried to defeat me, Shark, and Kite!" Yuma said in shock.

"That's right! But this time, I will not be holding back!" Vector yelled, his eyes turning a crimson red.

"Hold it Vector. Remember, we still have the "others" to worry about." Dumon stated.

"Oh, right." Vector chuckled. Yuma and Trey were now about getting very worried. What do they want? Who are the "others"?

"Now Yuma, give us your Numbers and we promise we will take mercy on you and your world." Dumon demanded, holding out his hands to retrieve the Numbers.

Astral then suddenly appeared. "Yuma, Trey, we must retreat, now!" A panicked Astral yelled.

"What? Why Astral?" Yuma asked, confused. Astral stayed silent, but still had a worried expression on his face.

"Ah, if it isn't Astral from Astral world." Dumon hissed.

Astral only starred...

"Well, I guess we will save you for later Astral. Right now, we have other important things to do. We just decided to see how our new rivals will be fairing. Now, before we leave, take this." Dumon instructed, and threw a number in Astrals direction. Astral caught the number, and looked at it. He could feel Barian energy in this card, a lot of it to be exact.

Soon, Astral's vision started to blur as he tried to get a good glance at the card. He was then forced back into Yuma's necklace.

"Huh? Astral?" Yuma whispered.

"What did you guys do to Astral!?" Yuma yelled.

"Don't worry Yuma, we just gave him a little present. Now, give us-" Dumon then suddenly stopped. It looked like something occurred that had caught his attention.

"Hmph. I'm afraid there has been a change of plans. We won't be engaging in battle right now, but we will take your numbers very soon Yuma. Oh and a little piece of advice, don't always be comfortable around your friends... You can never trust anyone at this time..." Dumon stated as he glanced at Trey.

Then, all five Barian emperors opened up an overlay network, and all of them disappeared.

"Wow, any idea of what he meant be saying "don't always get comfortable around your friends?"

"I dunno." Yuma responded, while looking at his golden key.

"Um, Yuma?"

Yeah?" Yuma asked.

"Can we please get to your house now? Because I'm about to collapse here." Trey stated as he struggled to stand.

"Oh, right sure." Yuma stated as he held Trey by the shoulder and started to walk towards his house.

_"When those Barians were hear, I wonder what they meant by "others." And what did they give to Astral that made him get back into my golden key? And the biggest quetion is, what did that guy mean by saying "don't always be comfortable around your friends?" _

* * *

Quinton was in the hospital room surprised. Where was his brother?

"I thought you said Trey was hear?" Quinton said, getting a little angry.

"H-he was!?" The nurse said as she glanced all over the room. Both of them then glanced at the window and saw it was wide open. Quinton then ran to it and saw that No one was there. Could Trey have made the jump in his condition? If he did, then that means Quinton will have to find him.

"Nurse, I am going to find Trey." Quinton stated as he walked out the door.

The Nurse sighed "If I knew I would go through this kinda stuff, I would have not applied for this job. I need a vacation."

* * *

**Yes! finally this chapter is out! Sorry for the long update but I am having some trouble with College and all. Hopefully I can get these chapters out sooner but I won't promise anything. Anyways, see you guys in the future.**


	11. A New Family Member

**Alright so I am back. It so happens that Vetrix and Quatrro could not be here today, unfortunately. So, I am only with Quinton and Trey right now.**

**Trey: Hi!**

**Quinton:...**

**Me: Ok then...Anyways, let's get onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME!?...Oops, got a little aggressive there. But seriously, I own nothing. But not to worry, the Yugioh Zexal series shall live on in the stories!**

* * *

Four weeks before "Brothers Together"...

"Quinton! Why do you always ask me where I am going! You never seemed to care about me or Trey while you were with Vetrix before the World Duel Carnival, so why are you worried about us now! I don't need you!" Quatrro spat as he approached his brother.

"Quatrro, I just want to know where you are going so I can make sure that you won't go off doing something crazy." Quinton calmly stated.

Quatrro chuckled," Is that so? Well, sorry Quinton but I can handle myself, by myself, without you! So why can't you just shut up and leave me the hell alone!" Quatrro yelled as he walked out the door.

Quinton sighed and got back to work. He was trying to make a bracelet that would allow him to use the abilities of the crest, but it was proving to be very hard and frustrating.

Trey was upstairs, in his room, and heard the entire thing.

"Why must they always fight? What makes them do this? Is it just because they are brothers, or something else?..." Trey whispered as he shed a tear on his pillow.

"Maybe all families are like this. But, my brothers have been fighting ever since dad came back. I just wish everything could go back to the way it use to be..." Trey mumbled.

* * *

Trey was being carried by the shoulder to Yuma's house. Trey was starting to feel better, but was still in pain. His legs ached, his chest was sore, and his entire body felt paralyzed in pain.

"Here we are! My house!" Yuma exclaimed as they approached the house.

"Finally..." Trey complained.

"C'mon, Trey! Lighten up a bit!" Yuma cheerfully expressed. This only made Trey more upset.

"How can I lighten up when I just got beaten up and my entire body feels like it's gonna give up on me any second." Trey bitterly stated.

"Huh, can't argue with that." Yuma stated in defeat. Yuma knocked on the door and was greeted by Kari.

"Hey, sis. Where's grandma?" Yuma asked.

"Uh...she's out getting the groceries. Is he alright?" Kari asked.

"Oh right. Grandma likes to get the groceries before the sun comes up." Yuma realized.

"Sun comes up!?" Trey yelled in shock.

"What time is it then!?" Trey asked, surprised.

Kari then glanced at her watch and said, "6:00 a.m. It's daylight saving times, so you know that the sun is gonna be up soon."

"Ok, Kari you know Trey right? The kid who broke into my room, and cried at the table?" Yuma asked, trying to jog Kari's memory.

"Oh! That kid! What happened to him?" Kari asked, inspecting Trey's injuries.

"It's a long story, but he needs to get medical treatment right now." Yuma stated.

"Sure thing. Grandma taught me a few things about tending to people's injuries. Come on in, I can fix you right up." Kari stated As she got the first aid kit.

* * *

Quinton went everywhere he thought Trey would be. He even checked every store Trey shopped at to see if he was there.

Quinton then ran towards his house to alert his father and see if Trey happened to sleep in his bed and not the hospital's bed.

He opened the door and saw Vetrix sitting on the couch but there seemed to be another woman next to him.

"Father, have you seen Trey?" Quinton asked, not paying attention to the woman next to him.

"No. Why? What happened." Vetrix asked.

Soon Quinton looked at the woman Vetrix was near. She had green eyes, similar to Trey's, Pink hair that seemed to go to her waist, and almost pale skin like himself.

"Who's she?" Quinton asked.

Vetrix stayed silent for a moment and began to think.

"Quinton... She is your Mother and her name is Kayla Arclight." Vetrix explained.

* * *

**What a cliffhanger! D: I will have the next chapter up soon...Hopefully.**


	12. What It's Like in Yuma's House

**To tired to write more of this authors note :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

* * *

"I know what I am doing Yuma!" Kari scowled as she was tending to Trey's wounds. Yuma was a little afraid that Kari would make a mistake and hurt Trey.

"Hm. Looks like everything is patched up. Except there is one wound that is to deep and needs stitches." Kari pointed out.

"Stitches!? No way!" Trey protested.

"You have to! You want to bleed out?" Kari asked in a annoyed tone.

"Can't you just put me to sleep or something?!" Trey asked, not wanting to feel the pain of the needle.

Kari sighed, "Ok fine. Yuma, get some warm milk for Trey." She ordered. Yuma nodded and was on his way to the kitchen.

"Uh, sis? Were out of milk." Yuma stated sadly, still looking for any milk cartons in the refrigerator. Kari looked annoyed and Trey had the "this girl is gonna kill me now" look.

"Then go get some from the grocery store Yuma!" Kari spoke with annoyance in her voice.

Yuma looked angry. Why did he have to get it?

"But Grandma is getting the groceries, right?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that there is no milk and she is probably on her way back right now!"

"Ugh, fine." Yuma stated in defeat, walking out of the door.

"Alrighty then. Kid, I need you to take it easy for a while. Oh, and TRY TO GO TO SLEEP WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Kari yelled going back to her room.

"Boy must have lost his mind. "Oh, I don't want stitches, can you just put me to sleep like a three year old?" Ha, well if he wants go to sleep, he can got sleep because I don't care." Kati mumbled angrily, slamming the door to her room.

Trey sighed and decided to watch some tv. It's the least he could do to get his mind off of things.

He turned on the Tv and saw _SpongeBob Square Pants_ on a channel called nickolodean. Trey giggled At the thought of Yuma watching this cartoon. Sure, Vetrix use to watch it but Trey was never amused with the show.

Trey changed the channel and was on the news channel. Ugh. Trey sometimes watched the news, but never really liked it. Mostly because it was about killings, and shootings, and politics and Blah blah blah.

About a half hour later Trey was fast a sleep on the couch.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Trey. Trey. Trey wake up." Trey was awaken by a voice. His eyes then opened and he was greeted with Yuma.

"I got the milk, you should be asleep in no time." Yuma stated, showing him the carton of milk.

"That's great Yuma... But, didn't you know that I was just asleep a few minutes ago, and you could have gotten your sister to stitch the wound?" Trey tiredly said, pointing out the fact that he did not need to be awakened.

"Oh...Good point." Yuma said with a half smile on his face.

"Yuma?..." Trey whispered, still tired.

"Yeah?"

"Get the milk before I bleed out." Trey demanded, seeing as the blood was starting to drip from his wound.

"Hehe, right."

Soon Yuma came back with a glass of warm milk.

"Here." Yuma said, giving Trey the glass.

He than drank all of the milk in one gulp to Yuma's surprise. Trey's eyes then got more tired and before he knew it, he was already asleep.

* * *

"He's waking up." A voice said.

"Shh! Shut up Yuma!" Another voice stated.

"Enough. Both of you"

Trey's eyes then saw Kari, Yuma, and there grandmother hovering over him.

He then felt the wound had been stitched.

"You pulled through kid." Kari stated with a warm smile.

"Yeah! Your all fixed up Trey." Yuma stated with a wide grin.

Trey then stood up and hot back on his feet. He then shed a tear.

"Huh? What's wrong Trey?" Yuma asked worriedly, noticing the tear.

Trey warmly smiled. "Nothing's wrong!" Trey's smile then widened in happiness.

* * *

Later that day...

"Trey, are you sure you don't want to stay another night here?" Yuma asked.

"Yes I am pretty sure that I need to confront my brothers." Trey stated with a smile.

"I understand."

"Thanks, Yuma. For everything." Trey thanked.

"Anytime!" Yuma exclaimed happily. Trey then walked towards the door, then stopped.

"Oh and by the way, Yuma. Really? SpongeBob Square Pants?"

* * *

**This has to be the most funniest chapter for this story ever. Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. The True Culprits

**Yes, I know you're mad at me for not updating in what? 2-3 months? Yeah, sorry about that. I am recovering from my flu and we are going to move in about a week, so it is pretty much chaos here at my home. I bet everyone has abandoned this story but if some of you are still here, thanks so much for sticking by me, even if it has been a while since I updated. Anyways, don't forget to review, and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal, Shin Yoshida does.**

* * *

Quinton was shocked to what his father just said.

"W-what? H-how?" Quinton couldn't believe it. All this time, he thought that his mother died, he just didn't know by what.

Byron looked down, sorrowfully. Kayla just looked at her Son, and seemed to have been in deep thought.

"Where has she been all this time?" Quinton asked. Byron and Kayla just stayed silent.

"Aren't you two going to say anything?" Quinton said, getting a little irritated by the silent treatment he was being given.

"We will tell you about it later. Right now, we have to find Trey and Quatrro." Byron stated, avoiding Quinton's question.

"Why?" Quinton asked.

"Because, we are going to need all the help we can get." Kayla, finally spoke up. Her voice was soft and caring but was also serious. It reminded him of Trey.

Byron sighed. "Let's just tell him. He's gonna have to find out sooner or later."

Kayla was about to protest but soon thought it over. "Fine, tell him.

"Listen Chris. The reason your Mom here has never came to visit you or your brothers... Was because she was in Barian World."

"What?" Quinton whispered in disbelief.

"When Trey was born, me and your Mother were experimenting on some stuff. You were Five I think. Quatrro was too little to remember. You might remember, though. Anyways, we accidentally opened a portal that could go to different dimensions. Kayla and I were very surprised at to what we accomplished. We browsed through a lot of dimensions until we found one that was somewhat interesting. It was called, Barian World. Kayla decided to investigate it. Once she entered the world, the portal overloaded by such a big jump in dimensions. The portal closed, and your Mother was trapped in there for 15 years." Byron explained.

"We will tell you more later but we have to go and find your brothers now." Vetrix stated, getting a nod from Quinton.

"Let's go."

* * *

Trey was now feeling on top of the world. He finally knew that his Family may not be the same as it use to be, but he was now grateful to even have one. Trey was now searching for Quattro to see if he can get him to stop hunting Shark. Even though Shark did beat him up, he learned from Yuma that revenge won't solve anything!

He was looking everywhere, high and low, left, and right. Trey started to give up when he saw something familiar. It wasn't Quattro, it was...Shark.

Trey cursed under his breath and began to hide in a dark alley, and Shark was on the opposite street.

Shark then crossed the cross walk and was now on Trey's side walk. Trey mentally panicked and kept going through the dark alley. He suddenly found a wall in front of him.

"A wall. It's always a wall!" Trey complained in a whisper. Shark had past the dark alley and was heading forward.

_"Hmmm. We're is he going? He's usually at home, school, or with his Sister. At least that's what Yuma told me. Why is he all the way out here? His house is about 12 miles away!" _Trey thought suspiciously, staring at Shark as he began to exit the dark alley.

Trey started to follow him but was interrupted when he saw his Brother, Quatrro, come up behind Shark.

"Shark!" Quatrro snarled, coming up behind Shark. Shark turned around and smirked.

"Heh. The hell do you want?" Shark hissed in a dark tone, sending chills down Trey's spine.

"I want to know if you have anything to do with my Brother Trey, getting hurt!" Quattro stated.

"Hmm. I have no idea what you're talking. Anyways, please leave me alone, I have other and more important things to do then argue with you." Shark stated, his smirk turning into a dark grin.

"This IS important." Quatrro retorted.

"No, this isn't important, it's stupid! Just leave me alone. Besides, even if I did take a hand in you're brothers torture, which I didn't, you have no evidence." Shark stated with a growl, getting annoyed.

"It so happens to be a coincidence that he was in the same hospital as you're sister? Ha, could have fooled me. I think you have something to do with this." Quattro stated.

Shark shook his head began to growl, and then snapped.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP, QUATTRO! I didn't lay a hand on you're little pathetic brother. So don't put this damn thing on me." Shark growled.

"Pathetic? Really? Wow Shark, I never called you're sibling pathetic, so why are you calling mines that. I thought this grudge between us was over, but I guess not." Quattro calmly stated.

Trey, who had been hiding in the dark alley, decided to intervene and show that he was listening. He was no longer afraid of Shark, and finally had the courage to talk.

"Quatrro!" Trey yelled, coming out from his hiding place. Shark's eyes turned dark as Trey approached.

"Trey? What are you doing here?-" Quattro began, but was cut of by Trey.

"Quattro, Yuma and his family helped me recover. Anyways, you're right. Shark did beat me up, in the hospital." Trey explained, making Shark's eyes twitch.

"Trey, don't make me-!" Shark began it was interrupted by Trey.

"Just shut up. SHUT THE HELL UP! Look, he beat me up and told me to keep my mouth shut or else he'll kill me." Trey stated, in disgust.

"Shut up! I don't need to here this crap!" Shark exclaimed, getting really angry.

"So, I was right after all!" Quatrro exclaimed with a smirk.

"Guys! Quattro, Trey!" A familiar voice yelled to them. The voice turned out to be Yuma's.

"Yuma, what are you doing here?" Trey asked, surprised.

"I wasn't to sure if you were ok, so I decided to follow you." Yuma explained with smile.

Unpredictably, Quinton, Vetrix, and Kayla were right behind him.

"And we happened to stumble upon him." Quinton stated.

"Alright, then. I'll explain what happened to all of you." Trey then did just that and explained how he had cut himself and how he was beaten and threatened by Shark.

"You all are...Ugh!" Shark grunted in pain, a dark red aura forming around him.

Soon, a Barian emblem appeared on his forehead, indicating that he was under the Barians control.

The emblem soon vanished and Shark soon collapsed, and was unconscious.

"Shark!" Yuma yelled in worry.

Soon, five portals came out of no where and out came Mizar, Dumon, Alito, Vector, and Girag in there human forms.

"You all are very smart. I am sure you guys might put up a challenge." Dumon chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Didn't go over it, that's why it's very sloppy written. See Ya soon.**


	14. Confusing Details and Plans

**Hi...Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Vetrix asked.

"That's a very good question so I might as well start from the beginning. When you guys defeated Vector back at that little duel carnival, we took an interest in Shark. He was very close to Yuma and his friends, so we used or Barian powers to control him and do everything we say. Afterwards, we found out that Yuma is mostly protected by his friends, basically stating that if we fight him, we fight all of his friends, making it more difficult. So, we decided to pick you off one by one. We had Shark beat up Trey so we could make conflict between the Arclights, so they would be to focused on there problems to not worry about Yuma and his Numbers. Unfortunately, Trey and Quatrro here managed to break the control that we had over Shark. You stressed him out on what he had done, ultimately breaking the control over him. So, I applaud you for that, but there is more to it." Dumon explained bitterly, glancing at Kayla in the process.

"Shut up, Dumon! Though, you are correct. There is more to it, but I think it's time for everyone to know. Trey, Quatrro, you both probably don't remember me, but I am you're Mother, Kayla Arclight." Kayla explained, surprising Trey and Quatrro. She then began to tell everyone what happened to her and how she was stuck in Barian World for less than 15 years.

"But while I was in Barian World, I managed to over hear plans these guys were talking about. I heard every argument, every discussion, every idea, and every plan." Kayla began to explain more, making the Barians get some what worried.

"Not to long ago, I heard them talking about taking a kid named Yuma's numbers, and unlock the Numeron Code. They opened up a portal and were on there way to Earth, but I followed them into the portal and met up with Vetrix." Kayla reviled, getting angry glares from the Barians.

"Ah, but you seem to have forgotten something Kayla. You could have gotten a Barian citizen to open a portal to Earth and be reunited with you're family again. But you didn't, you stayed in Barian World, knowing you could have came back to Earth and not have you're family think you were dead. So really, who is the real culprit here?" Vector asked cynically, giving Kayla a dark smirk. Vetrix, along with the Arclight Brothers were shocked, sad, mad, and hurt.

"I was gathering Intel on you monsters!" Kayla retorted angrily.

"Intel? You would choose Intel over family? Huh, and I thought I was cold. Ha!" Vector chuckled.

"You don't even have a family, so how would you know anything about it?! You sick damn monster!" Kayla snapped.

"Wait a second...You could have came back all this damn time, but you thought _intel_ was more important?!" Quatrro asked, getting a little angry.

"I was doing it to protect you guys!" Kayla stated in defense.

"But we needed you here! Our family was hitting it's lowest point! We were always arguing, and Vetrix was to busy going on about revenge to even care. Even now we are at each others throats, while you were in Barian World gathering information that is irrelevant!" Quatrro snapped, while Kayla just stayed quiet.

"I am not really fond of it ether but things happened for a reason." Trey calmly stated, keeping a level head. Quinton just stayed silent.

"Look, this is a great chat but we really need those Numbers. So, gi-" Dumon was interrupted when they all suddenly heard a voice.

"Guys!" A familiar voice yelled. They all looked around and saw Kite on his Motor cycle heading there way. He got off of it, and was now in front of everyone.

"I thought you guys needed help." Kite stated with a grin.

"Kite? What are you doin-" Yuma began but was interrupted by Kite himself.

"I got an indication on my monitor that these guys were here. I got here as soon as I could." Kite explained.

"Is that it? No more interruptions? No? Good. Now, all of you, give us you're Numbers." Dumon stated, not really caring that Kite showed up. Everyone soon tensed up.

Alito sighed, "I knew they wouldn't give them up that easy. Pfft. I was hoping for a challenge anyway."

"Alito, we were ordered not to engage them in combat...Yet. We will have there Numbers soon enough. The only reason we are here is to give them a little in sight on what our plans are. But, it looks like Kayla did all the work for us." Dumon exclaimed with a smirk.

"Wait, why would you want us to know you're plans? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Yuma replied, not really knowing what the Barians true motives are.

"And who gave you orders? Aren't you guys suppose to be in charge of everything? Why are you taking orders from someone if you're in charge?" Quinton asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you. And you all will now our true motives soon enough. You guys really thought we would give you guys our true plans?" Dumon explained.

"Ahh, I see. You were planning on telling us a false plan so we would go on that plan. But when Kayla stated that she knew all of you're plans, you guys thought she overheard you're real plan, messing you guys up into telling us that it was a false plan." Quinton realized.

"You're smarter then we thought Quinton. But, all of you are hopeless to stop what's about to happen. See you all soon." Dumon stated, opening an overlay network and disappearing, the other Barians doing the same.

"My brain hurts." Yuma remarked, rubbing his head.

"Mines does too. So confusing." Trey replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and no flames. I am so tired I can't think straight, I have no idea what I just wrote so please bare with me. Birthday is tomorrow. :)**


	15. Closure

**I know I promised to make a Yugioh Zexal: The Dead Attacks chapter but since this story is almost over, I had to get this chapter out. Next chapter will be the end of this story, but don't worry. There will be a sequel. Until then, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Trey asked.

"First, we need to get Shark to the hospital, he isn't looking to good right now." Yuma suggested, looking at Shark's body that was on the cold concrete floor.

"Meanwhile, we need to make a plan to stop the Barians from retrieving the Numbers. I say we hit them directly and go to Barian World to end all of this." Kite stated.

"I disagree, I say we stay here and wait for them to come. That way we can defend Earth AND take down the Barians." Quinton disagreed.

"I think we should go to Barian World and end all of this. Guys, think. Just defeating the Barian Emperors won't stop Barian World from retrieving the Numbers, plus even if we do defeat the Emperors, the rest of the Barians will come at us with all there force for defeating the Emperors." Kayla intervened, saying how she felt.

"We will put it a vote then. All in favor for heading to Barian World?" Yuma asked. Kayla, Quatrro, Vetrix, and Kite raised there hands.

"Alright, all in favor for staying here and defending Earth?" Yuma asked once again, this time raising his own hand. Quinton, and Trey also raised there hands.

"Looks like going to Barian World wins. Pfft." Yuma grumbled.

"Alright, but how do we get there? It's not like we have some inter dimensional portal that could take us there." Trey asked.

"Actually, we do. Well, not yet. But Me and Kite could build one. It'll take about two weeks though to perfect it." Quinton explained. Everyone nodded there heads.

* * *

Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Vetrix, and Kayla were at home, discussing what was next for there family.

"Boys, I am so sorry for not coming back when could have. But you need to realize that I did it to protect you all." Kayla sorrowfully explained. The Arclight Brothers seemed to just stare at her.

"I understand. I know it will take a while to heal our family wounds, but I am willing to forgive you ether way." Trey spoke with happiness in his tone.

"I guess if it was for a good cause, I forgive you." Quinton stated. Everyone now looked at Quattro.

Quattro sighed,"Fine, I forgive you, but I still don't trust you. That will have to wait."

"Hmm, I guess that's good enough." Kayla said.

"I also have something to say...To all of you." Trey announced. He took a deep breath and sweat seemed to have formed on his face.

"For the past few days, I have been...cutting myself. I was just so sad and depressed that you guys always kept fighting. And it really got to me to the point that I just snapped, and cut myself...a lot. But one night, Quattro found out that I was cutting myself, and I told him to not to say anything. Sorry, Quatrro. For everything I've put you through. But from now on, I won't ever abuse myself. I promise." Trey explained everything, some tears forming in his eyes.

Quinton looked at Quinton and Trey in a emotionless stare.

"I knew you two have been acting suspiciously. But I never thought Trey would do this to himself. I to have to apologize for what me and Quattro put you through you Trey." Quinton apologized.

"Well, I guess now that everything between us has been resolved, we can finally get to serious business. We need to prepare for our departure for Barian World." Vetrix said.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is out. Whew. Thanks so much for the support on this story. MEANS A LOT! The next and final chapter should be out shortly.**


	16. Off to Barian World! (Last Chapter)

**Well, here it is. The final chapter. I want to give everyone a mass thank you to the people who have stuck with this story. Now, enjoy this last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Two weeks had past and the Arclight's have had there arguments and fights, but Trey had gotten use to them. He knew his family would never be the same but he knew how that they are more closer then they have ever been. Trey had stopped cutting himself and was now happier then ever.

Quinton was as his usual self, but was now more caring to his brothers.

Quattro still held his big temper, but is now more nicer to his brothers.

Vetrix still looked at his cartoons as he usually does, so nothing really changed with him, except the fact that he had gave up on revenge.

Kayla was now acting as a Mother towards her kids. She would stop arguments, cook, clean, and be caring towards them. Things seemed to have been looking up for the Arclight family.

Now, it was time to head for Barian World and end all of this, once and for all.

"Alright, we managed to get the portal to jump between dimensions, but it will close once we are in Barian World and we will have to find another way back here." Kite explained.

Shark was now fully healed and was now helping them.

"We can deal with that later. Right now, we have to stop the Barians." Quattro stated.

"Alright, let's go." Quinton said, walking into the portal.

"You guys have the Crest Bracelets I gave you?" Quinton asked.

"Yeah." Trey stated, holding up his bracelet, so did Quattro.

Yuma was also there and was near the portal.

"C'mon, let's go." Yuma stated, excited and serious.

"Alright, everyone into the portal!" Quattro stated.

Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Yuma, Kite, Shark, Kayla, and Vetrix went through the portal and were on there way towards Barian World.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my favorite story, the sequel will come out soon, in the mean time, keep on reading and writing! :D**


End file.
